Snowkit's Journey
by Brittstar
Summary: You remember Speckletail's deaf kit Snowkit? The one taken by a hawk. Well this is his story. What would happen if the kit never died? Well this is it. Snowkit's terrifying, dramatic, and adventurous journey. Please Review. I know you all wanted more, but sorry. This story is fini! i might add a new chapter when I am finished catching up on all my stories. COMPLETE!


Snowkit's Journey By: Brittny Fountain (Brittstar)

He Squealed with terror as the vast shadow of wings spread around him and sharp cruel talons bit into his back. He struggled fiercly as the huge bird lifted him into the air. He saw Brackenfur and Speckletail running towards him but the bird kicked them off. Snowkit watched in horror as the ground grew further away from him and his clan grew smaller. He saw Brackenfur and another cat charge out of the clearing towards him and pelt across the forest floor. But the tree's blurred as they swooped far from the place where the clans lived. Suddenly there was another beat of motion and another huge bird barreled towards the first. Were they fighting over him? He felt light suddenly and realized he was falling towards the ground. He landed with a soft thud in a bunch of ferns. He blacked out.

When Snowkit opened his eyes he groaned. Though he could not hear his voice he knew he was being loud. He frantically sniffed the air and ducked further into the bush. There was no cat scent here. Only the strong reek of what could only be fox. He looked around. He could smell his own blood and stretched his neck around to lick it off. His wound was rather shallow. The bird had mostly grabbed fur and skin. He sighed with relief and rose to his paws. He glanced around. "Where am I?" He murmured. His voice was strange with a lisp. He looked around. He got up and padded into the forest. After awhile he came to a scent. A cat scent. He followed it hoping it would be someone from his clan. But a few more paces and he felt hot breath on his tail. He spun around to see a massive nasty tom glaring down at him. His lips moved but Snowkit didn't here. He glanced at his paw shivering and cowering. "I…I can't hear." He stammered. His voice was hard to understand but the old cats eyes soften. He pawed at his ear. "I can not hear." He meowed again. The old cat bent down and grasped the kits scruff. He padded into the bushes.

Snowkit watched the ground blurring beneath his paws. He felt each bump against his back as the toms legs hit the ground. He fet like he couls hear, but it was a loud blurring. He blinked confused. After a very long time they neared a big building. "Twolegs." Snowkit whispered. He felt the toms head jerk as he nodded. The tom padded into the large red building and plunked him down at the paws of another tom. He saw the two toms mouths moving as they spoke. Then the tom looked down at him. He waved his tail and padded away. The other tom looked at him and spoke. "I can't hear." He lisped. The other tom smiled. He waved his tail pointing to himself then his ear. Snowkit frowned. "You can't hear either?" He asked. The tom shook his head. "Oh." Snowkit meowed. The tom smiled and waved his tail about. Snowkit smiled…

Many seasons later….

Snowkit stalked through the undergrowth, and leaped. He felt warm flesh beneath his paws and swiftly killed the tawny mouse. He carried it back to the barn and dropped it at Ollie's paws. He looked out the barn door and Olllie came to sit next to him. Snowkit turned to look down at the shorter tom. "Why do you always stare out there?" Ollie asked. Snowkit could now read lips.

"My home is out there. I was taken by a big bird as a kit, from my mother. She was part of the clans." He meowed. "I know those cats. The used to live in the forest far from here. Now they live just over the hill." He meowed. Snowkit leaped to his paws staring out over the hills. "Oh Ollie. I have longed so many nights to go home. I must leave." He faced his friend. "Thank you. You taught me to live as a deaf cat, to hunt, and fight and read lips, and tail language." He meowed. "I could never have lived without you. But my destiny lies in the clans." He meowed. "Farewell Ollie." He murmured. The pinkish scars along his back had healed long ago but were still visible. He sighed. "I always knew you had a great destiny." Ollie meowed. "Goodbye Snow." He meowed. Snowkit dipped his head and padded away. He traveled for two nights and finally arrived at the lake. He sniffed the air. Only one scent was familiar. He padded towards it and stiffened as he cross the strong scent line. Suddenly four cats burst out in front of him. The big dark tabby growled something that he could only see. Snowkit knew this cat.

"What are you doing on Thunderclan land?!" He snarled.

"Brambleclaw?" He asked. Bramblestar frowned. An apprentice frowned.

"Why does he talk funny?" He asked.

"Hush Dewpaw. Who are you?" He asked.

"Snowkit. My mother was Speckletail." He meowed. Bramblestar's eyes widened.

"But how can you understand what I am saying?!" he meowed.

"I can read lips." He meowed. "For the longest time I lived with an old farm cat called Ollie. He too was deaf and taught me his ways." Snowkit meowed. Bramblestar frowned.

"I can't believe your alive! Brackenfur will be so pleased!" he meowed. Snowkit frowned.

"What about Speckletail?" He asked.

"Oh…She…she died. There are many who no longer live. CInderpelt, Firestar, Bluestar. I am Bramblestar now." He sighed and looked at his paws. Grief clouded Snowkit's gaze.

"No." He murmured. HE stared at his paws. He looked back at Bramblestar.

"Well I am ready to be a Warrior." He meowed. He straightened determinedly. Bramblestar nodded. Bramblestar trotted along the path home. Snowkit was unfamiliar with the terrain. He looked around wide-eyed. Bramblestar turned to him before they reached ccamp. He was in a sandy clearing.

"Can you hunt and fight?" He asked. Snowkit nodded. Bramblestar faced him. Snowkit stared at him eyes narrowed and the rest of the patrol backed away. Snowkit paced forwards. Bramblestar leaped over his head. Snowkit whipped around but Bramblestar was not there. Snowkit lashed his tail behind him and felt fur. He summersaulted forwards and whipped around to face him. He raked his paw across hi face. He leaped into the air and slammed down on him. Bramblestar struggled but could not get away. Snowkit leaped off and face him again. Bramblestar turned and vanished into the undergrowth. Snowkit closed his eyes and sniffed the air. He could smell the freshest scent. He crouched and his whiskers brushed the ground. Through them he could see and hear everything. He discovered that Bramblestar was behind him. As the tom leaped Snowkit whipped around and met him in the air. He flung him back among the bushes and Bramblestar staggered out.

"Great Starclan! Your good. And fast!" Bramblestar meowed. Snowkit smiled.

"Des that mean what I think it does?" He asked. Bramblestar nodded.

"you will receive your Warrior name." He meowed. He padded through the undergrowth towards the heart of the forest. Snowkit followed. Suddenly he darted sideways and vanished. He reappeared a moment later with a fat rabbit in his jaws.

"Wow!" Dewpaw breathed. Snowkit blinked proudly and padde dafter the others who stared over their shoulders at him. Bramblestar pushed into camp and leaped onto highledge. Snowkit sat beneath the ledge.

"Cats of Thunderclan! Some of you remember long ago Speckletail's last kit, Snowkit was taken by a bird. He has returned and I have personally assessed him. He has all the skills of a fine Warrior, and I call upon Starclan to look down and here my words. From this day forwards he will be known as Snowfall. He shall remain a Warrior of our clan!" Bramblestar meowed.

"Snowfall! Snowfall!" The clan cheered. Then a golden-brown tom darted forwards and practically attacked him.

"Brackenfur!" Snowfall purred from beneath the golden tom. Brackenfur purred. He stepped back and looked at him.

"Snowfall. What a fitting name. Dewpaw told me what happened." He meowed. "I'm so glad your back!" He purred. Snowfall purred too.

"Me too Brackenfur…" He sighed. It was good to be home.

Seasons later….

Squirrelstar stared down at Snowfall. He starred up jaw gaping.

"Me? Deputy?" He asked. She nodded.

"I accept." He breathed.

Moons later….

Snowfall looked around Starclan.

"And this final life I give you is a life for strength. You shall always be strong for your clan, no matter how far or how sick." She meowed. He barely felt this life. He was too busy starring at its giver.

"Speckletail." He whispered. She smiled.

"We will always be here for you Snowstar." The cats leaped into the air.

"Snowstar! Snowstar! Snowstar!" The cheered. And for once he could here. His mother's voice was soft and gentle. Starclans voices boomed like thunder.

He woke as lightnigh flashed above his head rolling with the thunder. He rose and padded home.

When he pushed into camp cats crowded him cheering. He could not hear though. He sighed and glanced at Jayfeather wondering how it felt to be blind. He shook his head and raised his muzzle.

"Dovewing shall be the new Deputy of Thunderclan." He meowed. The clan cheered loudly, though all he heard was endless nothingness. But he flooded with joy. For a moment he could hear, and all he could hear was a blissfull music praising clan life, and the Warrior code. He padded into his den, closed his eyes and drifted into sleep.


End file.
